


Feelings

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Getting Together, feelings fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora didn’t really like feelings all that much, they were messy and they usually ended her up a creek without a paddle. She decided getting attached to people, to places, or to anything that could leave her, or that she could ever have to leave should just be avoided. This also happened to be the reason that Cora didn’t do relationships. She did casual hook ups, one night stands and on very rare occasions she slept with the same person twice. But that was about as far as it ever went, ever. Which was why this thing with Lydia, was totally out of her comfort zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

Cora didn’t really like feelings all that much, they were messy and they usually ended her up a creek without a paddle. She decided getting attached to people, to places, or to anything that could leave her, or that she could ever have to leave should just be avoided. This also happened to be the reason that Cora didn’t do relationships. She did casual hook ups, one night stands and on very rare occasions she slept with the same person twice. But that was about as far as it ever went, ever.

Which was why when she ended up making out with Lydia on the less than comfortable couch in her bedroom for the third time that week, she was a little ashamed of herself. She hadn’t meant to, but she had. She just kept coming back and she really needed to end it especially since she had been exclusively hooking up with Lydia for over a moth now and was pretty sure she was accidentally diving into relationship territory.

“Okay what’s got your panties in a twist?” Lydia asked pulling away with a huff.

“nothing.” Cora said leaning back in to kiss Lydia again.

“Nope sweetheart I can physically feel you thinking, it’s distracting. What’s going on?” she asked running her fingers through Cora’s hair.

“It’s nothing really, “Cora insisted, trying to keep the reasons that she didn’t do feelings at the forefront of her mind, “I’m just not sure I can do this anymore.”

Lydia’s hand froze in Cora’s hair and Cora took this opportunity to pull back, putting distance between Lydia and herself.

She frowned, waiting for the reaction. She expected Lydia to yell, to call her names, or maybe even to cry but she did not expect what Lydia said next.

“No.”

“No what?” Cora asked.

“No, you don’t get to break up with me just because your entire family has some sort of commitment issue. I’m not okay with that, now suck it up and deal with the fact that you’ve got feelings.” Lydia said smiling at her.

“I don’t have feelings!” Cora denied, “This isn’t a relationship, this was a hook up and I’m telling you that it’s not even that anymore.

“And I’m telling you that this isn’t just a hook up, it never was, and you’re not allowed to end it without a good reason.”

“I have a good reason.” Cora insisted.

“Being afraid that you might actually be happy and put down roots or have a real relationship isn’t a good enough reason, try again.” Lydia said with a smirk.

“You’re making this really difficult Lyds.” Cora whined.

“Good, that’s the point.” Lydia said, “Now do you want to make out more or go see a movie because I’ve been dying to get you out of this house and show you off.”

“You’re really not going to let me do this are you?” Cora sighed.

“Nope.” Lydia said popping her lips on the ‘P’. “I don’t see why I would; I like you, a lot. You like me or you wouldn’t be doing this whole panicky – I actually have feelings thing- and this is either going to end with you dumping me or you being my girlfriend. Thing is, I don’t get dumped so looks like you’re my new girlfriend.”

Cora sighed.

She really should have known that it would be impossible to end whatever they were doing. Lydia was smart, determined, and stubborn as hell when it came to getting what she wanted.

Which just so happened to at this moment be Cora.

Which really shouldn’t make her as happy as it did?

Cora sighed, “I’ve never had a girlfriend.”

“Neither have I” Lydia shrugged, “but it can’t be that hard.”

Cora nodded, lying down so her head was resting in Lydia’s lap and Lydia’s fingers were running through her hair.

She laid there a minute before letting her eyes flutter closed. “I think I might love you.” Cora said.

Lydia smiled, “that’s okay sweetheart, I think I might love you too.”

Cora smiled, she wasn’t sure if this was going to be okay. She might get her heart broken, she might have to leave, or Lydia might leave her. But for the time being, this whole relationship with feelings thing wasn’t all that bad.


End file.
